Question: Luis is a gardener. He plants $27$ lilies in a garden. Each row has $3$ lilies. How many rows of lilies did Luis plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of rows of lilies that Luis planted is the total number of lilies that he planted divided by the number of lilies in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $27\text{ lilies} \div 3\text{ lilies per row}$ $27\text{ lilies} \div 3\text{ lilies per row} = 9\text{ rows}$